Frantz Kovich
Biography Frantz Kovich was born on a surprisingly warm winter night in 1998 to a modest, middle-class family composed of Thomas and Eva Kovich. He takes up his father's stepname in his memory, though his real name remains Francine Lionel Lockhart. Personality Frantz is typically an easy-going fellow, who prefers the simple things in life: The scenery, the food (he thinks of himself as a fledgling cook, though he's quite experienced at it), and the people. He has a strong sense of justice and an iron will - seemingly unbreakable. Believing that everyone deserves a second chance, he's quick to forgive and tends to make friends out of past enemies. Courageous and caring, he seems to make the ideal leader, though he remains sufficiently humble in the face of a challenge. He'll take them all on - that is to say, he'll take any challenge - but won't brag on most terms. He views the jacket that he typically adorns as something to be treated with the utmost respect. As some sort of quintessential behavioral tick, he has hyper-sensitive reactions about comments towards the jacket in general. Skills / Abilities Being the son of Asclepius, he has many abilities that breathe life into those who have come close to death, however, there are also some skills that allow Frantz to stay alive as long as he needs to. * Healing - Frantz has the ability to almost instantly heal minor wounds. He experiments with this ability quite often, aiming for the ability of Flawless Restoration. So far, he's quite skilled in healing via touch, and dabbles a bit in aura. The most effective method he's used so far, however, is Wound Transferal, in which he transfers the injuries of those he chooses to inflict it on himself or on others. He believes that his power will grow exponentially in this aspect, but he does not, however, believe that he will be able to bring people back from the dead. * Cryokinesis - Frantz's foremost offensive and defensive ability, Cryokinesis is the ability to manipulate ice. He's used it for two things thus far: to make a protective barrier, and, with a high level of focus, to break up the shards of ice into small, sharp pieces, and send them on a collision course with his opponent. * Bodily Control - Still a novice in this aspect, if Frantz can control his breathing, he can control most aspects of his body. So far, he's mastered manipulating his temperature to further enable his cryokinesis, though he firmly believes that should he master this ability, he may have total control over his body if he can maintain his breathing. * Endurance - Though his soft skin may lead many to believe otherwise, Frantz is ''much ''more durable than he looks. He's taken very much punishment over the years, and believes that he can only get tougher. Relationships Stepfather - Frantz felt the closest to Tom, confiding in him with his secrets, vices, virtues and more. Thomas had brought him out of his shell, and upon his death, Frantz had quickly reverted to his original self. Father - Frantz originally resented Asclepius, holding a grudge for leaving his family in the way that he did - though, over time, he learned to trust in him and his guidance, and after a long while, opted to call him "Papa" rather than by name. Mother - Finding nothing but easy-to-see-through-lies and absence from his mother, Frantz had grown a heavy disdain for her. Seeing her as a role model of how ''not ''to be a good parent, on the day he arrived at Camp Demos, he vowed to never, under any circumstances, fall in love with a woman such as she. Ex-Girlfriend - Frantz and Angela were in a budding relationship, cut short by what he personally had considered something beautifully heartbreaking; death had done them part. Friends - 1) Iola Watson - Frantz has come to know Iola as well-meaning girl who does a lot of things right, though they do get sidetracked very often. She's his first and foremost sweets supplier, as well as pretty much the only person he's used his powers in tandem with. 2) Emma Foster - They haven't really spoken much, but considering that they've spent a bit of time eating and wandering around together, Frantz considers her someone at least somewhat trustworthy. Category:Demigod Category:Camper Category:Asclepius